Find Some Body to Love
by Maika Hammond
Summary: Leon merasakan ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan yang dia cari ?  Chapter 2&3 udah update !
1. Chapter 1

**Find Some Body to Love**

By: Maika Hammond

Disclamer: Pemeran di sini punya Capcom, saya cuma yang berdongeng di sini. Ada karakter OC , dan perang zombie telah berakhir *walo denger2 game RE6 mo keluar*

Catatan: Sebenarnya saya baru berkiprah di bidang author ini , selama ini saya menjadi silent reader dari saya kelas 8 , aneh bukan ?

Dan untuk menunggu hasil kelulusan saya, maka saya buat fanfic buat corat coret *di tampol reader*

Yang menggunakan =…= berarti emotion gitu , hehe…

Ya sudah selamat membaca!

**If you don't like this , don't read ! okey ?**

_…o0o…_

Dimalam hari yang dingin, terdapat flat di pinggiran kota. Didalam flat itu terdapat pria yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tidak di pedulikannya suara yang bergemuruh diluar , awam-awan yang menggulung yang perlahan menitikan air matanya . Terdengar sayup-sayup dentingan air yang bertubrukan dengan benda yang ada di bawahnya.

Pria yang berparas rupawan itu terlihat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya yang tak begitu luas, entah apa yang di pikirannya.

Komputernya yang menyala di biarkan begitu saja. Dengan matanya yang sayu dia menatap layar komputer tersebut. _Background_ yang terpampang di depan layar komputernya menampilkan gambar dua orang pria dan satu wanita yang berpose sederhana. Yang satu pria berambut hitam agak berantakan dengan mata hitamnya yang cemerlang berpose tertawa merangkul wanita berambut coklat kehitaman yang di ikat rapih dengan mata almond yang indah yang merupakan adiknya sendiri , dan di sebelahnya terdapat pria yang memiliki rambut coklat keperakan yang halus dengan matanya yang biru langit yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Banyak kejadian yang tak pernah ia bayangkan dalam hidupnya , bermain dengan kematian. Namun semuanya telah berakhir , hari-harinya yang bergelut dengan makluk yang hidup kembali telah berakhir. Hidupnya kini telah tenang. Tapi tetap merasa kurang. Entah hari yang penuh tatangan telah berlalu atau dia rindu dengan zombie-zombie itu?

'Iyakzzz' umpatnya dalam hati.

"_Dor-dor_" terdengar suara tembakan yang merupakan nada pesan chatting.

Lalu Leon beranjak dari kasurnya yang hangat ,dengan malas dia melihat pesan yang menggangu renungan malamnya.

Chris: "Hei ! kau tak sedang melamunkan seseorang kan ? =Glasses= Boleh kita ngobrol ?"

Leon: "Enak saja! Kau mengganggu istirahatku , dasar tukang ganggu =tongue="

Chris: "Jadi maksudmu aku gak ada kerjaan gitu ?"

Leon: "To the point . Ada apa ?"

Chris: "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu pesta pernikahan teman lamaku, kau mau ikut ? acaranya minggu depan "

Leon: "Akan ku pikirkan"

Chris: "Kau harus bawa wanita untuk mendampingimu! Hohoho! =wink= "

Leon pun membelalakan matanya kaget

Leon: "Ya sudah, aku bawa adikmu saja"

Chris: "Enak saja ! Adikku bukan barang tau! Lagi pula dia sepertinya akan mengajak orang lain "

Leon: "Oh…."

Chris: "Makanya jangan dingin2 ma cewe !"

Leon: "Hey siapa yang dingin ? memang aku aja lagi sial =confused="

Chris: "Kasihan =sad="

Lalu Claire masuk ke dalam percakapan .

Claire: "Hai Leon ! kau mau ikut aku ke pesta pernikahan teman kakak tidak ?"

Leon: "Boleh…. For you Chris =tongue="

Chris: "Kau belum tidur adikku yang manis?

Hei leon dewi fortuna masih memihakmu rupanya"

Claire: "Iya , ini juga mo tidur=tongue="

Leon: "2-0"

Chris: "ya sudah aku juga mau tidur , bye.."

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir. Waktu menunjukan dua belas tengah malam yang berselimutkan dinginnya malam, namun matanya tak kunjung terpejam.

"Sial…" Leon pun mengerang pelan.

Dia teringat dengan masa-masa saat dia dan Ada Wong pertama kali bertemu. Tepatnya di Raccoon City. Miris mengingat saat itu Ada sedang mencari sang tunangan. Yah , saat pertama kali mereka bertemu , Leon merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Entah apa itu ada rasa sayang. Namun untuk apa? Sedangkan dirinya bukan apa-apa.

Leon bergerak gelisah ditempat tidurnya. Padahal kalau dia menerima ajakan Presiden U.S untuk tinggal di Gedung Putih , mungkin ia tak akan mengalami kesulitan tidur seperti dia akan menikmati kasur ynag empuk dengan ukuran king size yang berbalut , entahlah setelah semua berakhir seperti ada yang hilang. Petualangan, berpacu adrenalin, bermain dengan kematian.

"Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang…"keluhnya

_…o0o…_

_Pusat Perbelanjaan, Inggris , London._

"Ayolah Leon! Semangat sedikit " ujar Claire

"Hmm.." gumam Leon

"Ya ampun , kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang ! Lagi pula aku bosan dengan koleksi pakaianmu." gerutu Claire

Kemudian mereka sampai di toko pakaian yang cukup tersohor dengan harga yang biasa di bilang sangat menguras kantong, tapi itu tak terlalu menjadi pengganggu bagi seorang Agen tersohor ini.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini ?" tanya Claire

"Hmm?" dia melihat ke depan

Sejak malam tak henti-hentinya dia memikirkan Ada. 'Aneh memang aku siapanya?' pikirnya. Tapi apa yang dia rasa sangat berbeda ketika berdekatan dengan wanita-wanita yang selalu mengelilinginya. Perasaan apa ini ? Lalu buat apa dia menghawatirkannya sampai memikirkannya?

Sejuta peranyaan menghampiri benaknya. tapi jawabannya hanya Entahlah

Lalu leon pun menoleh ke belakang, memandang sekeliling dengan bosan. Lalu...

'Ada Wong ada di sini ! Sendirian! Mana mungkin?'

_…o0o…_

Sorry… segini dulu

Saya orangnya bingung-gan

Jadi segini dulu

Di tunggu kritik and sarannya…

R'nR please…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya Leon pun berjalan dengan cepat. Lalu menghampiri wanita itu. Namun dugaanya salah besar.

"Maaf.." pintanya

Leon pun berjalan dengan lesu menuju tempat ia duduk.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Claire

"Bukan apa-apa.."

"Ayo cerita! Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

Lalu dengan malas dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang selalu mengganggu benaknya selama ini. Dan ekspresi kaget yang di dapatkan Leon. Namun Leon tetap melanjutkan apa yang Claire minta, yaitu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Lalu Claire pun menjawab.

"Yah, inilah yang dinamakan cinta"

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Berusaha mendapatkannya atau sih berusaha saja dulu , tapi kalau tidak di coba kita mana tau hasilnya "

"….."

Entah kenapa seperti orang linglung dia hanya mengikuti kemana Claire pergi. Memilah-milah baju yang akan mereka pakai. Dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkanyang mereka dapat (mungkin kecuali dengan Leon yang hanya mangut-magut saja dari tadi).

Setelah berjalan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencari pakaian dan aksesoris, mereka berhenti di kedai makanan untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka dan mengenyangkan perut. Keheningan seketika menyeruak sampai akhirnya Claire membuak percakapan.

"Jadi sejak kapan?" kata Claire membuka percakapan mereka.

"Entahlah.."

"Entahlah-entahlah mulu.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Gak Boleh?"

"Entahlah.."

*gubrag*

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan, nona." kata pelayan sambil membawa nampan beris makanan pada mereka.

"Terima kasih" kata mereka berbarengan.

Lalu keheningan kembali melanda. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengisi perut mereka. Lalu telepon Claire berdering.

"**Halo?**" Claire berkata

"**Ini Chris, kamu di mana ?**" kata Chris di seberang telepon

"**Aku bersama Leon ada di JcoB resto, kakak mau ke sini** ?"

"**Boleh, tunggu ya..!**" Chris pun mengakhiri.

"Dari Chris ?" kata Leon yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Iya katanya ingin kesini"

"Menyebalkan"

"Hihi , kau merasa tersaingi ya? Gara-gara gak punya cewe?" kata Claire seenaknya.

"Tidak" dia memalingkan muka. Mukanya memerah. Untung dia punya poni yang panjang untuk menutupinya.

_…o0o…_

Di balik kaca mata hitamnya wanita itu mengamati semuanya dengan seksama. Seorang wanita berjalan sendirian dengan terbalut mantel bulu merah nan halus. Dia mengamati pria berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di salah satu restoran bersama wanita dengan rambut hitam. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya bersama pemuda tampan itu. Lalu dia bergumam "What do you want handsome?" , lalu dia pun beranjak pergi dengan belajaan yang waduh gak kalah banyak sama tuan putri kerajaan *kasian banget pembantunya yang bawain*.

_…o0o…_

'cling-cling' bunyi tersebut menandakan bahwa ada seseorang eh bukan, tapi dua orang yang masuk.

"Hai." Sapa Jill dan Chris berbarengan.

"Hai kak" kata Claire bersemangat.

"Tampaknya ada yang tak bersemangat di hari yang cerah ini." Jill menyindir halus.

"Memang dia selalu seperti itu " Chris mencemooh.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang" kata Leon ketus.

"Hei-hei kita kan cuma barcanda" kata Chris

"Terserah"

Leon pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekaligus menyambar belanjaannya.

"LEON!" teriak Chris.

"Ini salahku ya?" kata Jill

"Tidak, memang dari tadi dia sedang suram. Kakak sih pake acara menyulut api segala" Claire menengahi.

"Emang dia batang korek api? Tapi mirip deng dengan kepala yang kaya gitu."

"CHRIS!" jawab dua wanita itu serempak.

"Sorry…" jawabnya santai.

_…o0o…_

Taman Botanikal Raya , London

"Agh, sial!" Katanya setengah berteriak sampil melempar batu kearah danau.

Yah, di tengah-tengah kota yang berjajar tanaman beton yang menjulang ke langit. Terdapat sebuah taman dengan danau yang indah. Taman itu terlihat sepi mungkin karena hari beranjak sore. Tapi taman itu member ketenangan tersendiri bagi pemuda berparas rupawan itu. Ia pun berbaring di dekat pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahnya yang putih. Lambat lalun dia merasa ada yang membelainya dengan lembut. 'Apa ini ?'. Leon sanagt ingin melihatnya, namun belaian itu berubah menjadi suar yang lembut.

"Santailah sejenak , tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan."

"Tapi.." Leon ingin sekali menatap siapa itu. Tapi belaiannya membuat ia tidak kuat menahan kantuknya. Terlelap… . itulah yang terjadi pada agen yang tak pernah di taklukkan oleh zombie namun dia takluk denan belaian itu. Apakah ini mimpi ?

_…o0o…_

"Le….

On…

….Le…

…On….

…Leo….n…

…Leon….."

"OI! BANGUN! NGOROK AJAH LO!" teriak Chris.

"APA SIH! LO GANGGU TIDUR GUA! " teriak Leon sewot.

"Dasar! Di bangunin malah marah-marah. Harusnya terima kasih dong ma gua! Bisa di sangkain gelandangan lo." Kata Chris yang ngoceh gak karuan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Leon datar.

"Jam 10, Leon. Kamu biasa masuk angin kalau tidur di sini." ujar Claire lembut.

"Oh! Thank's." ucap Leon sambil ngengusap matanya.

"Makasihnya ma gue dong!." Kata Chris ngotot.

"Udah ah kak."Claire menengahi.

"…" Jill terbengong ria.

Karena mengantuk, Leon tak membalas celotehan Chris. Dia terus berjalan ke flatnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Dengan lunglai dia menaiki tangga, flatnya terdapat di lantai tiga. Di tempat paling pojok. Leon menyewa flat ini pada nyonya Malkin. Beliau ramah dan lembut. Terkadang Leon di ajak makan bersamanya. Nyonya Malkin pemilik flat ini memiliki peliharaan yaitu kucing. Di lantai tiga terdapat 3 flat yang bearti Leon memiliki 2 tetangga. Kedua tetangganya adalah laki-laki yang satu bernama Nathan yang pendiam, dan yang satu lagi bernama Harry. Harry adalah orang yang ramah dan suka bercanda. Dia orang yang baik dan terkadang sering mengusili Leon, dan yang pasti tidak separang Chris.

"Hai! Baru pulang?" Tanya Harry.

"Yah begitulah adanya." Jawab Leon.

"Anda hari ini suram sekali." Balas Harry dengan nada sarkartis. Lalu Harry masuk ke dalam flatnya.

Begitu juga dengan Leon. Dia sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. 'Kenapa sih aku ini?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan di guyur air hangat dalam shower. Dia bersenadung lagu NoBody- WonderGirls eh salah Stand Up- Purpose maksudnya. Setelah mandi dia pun merasa lapar. Lalu dian pergi menuju kulkas. Karena Leon belum belanja bulanan, yang terdapat di dalam kulkasnya hanya terdapat apel , keju dan coklat. Lalu dia mengambil coklat dan apel dan mulai memakan coklat terlabih dahulu. Dan dia terinagt masa lalunya. Pertama kali pergi ke Raccoon City, hari sebelumnya untuk merayakan telah di terimanya di R.P.D. dia dan temannya Krauser minum-minum di bar yang berada di pinggiran kota London. Dia minum banyak sekali, sehingga krauser meninggalkannya di penginapan. Saat dia sampai ke Raccoon City. Yang ada hanyalah mutam-mutan yang bertebaran di mana-mana yang awalnya dia berpikir dia masih mabuk dan bermimpi. Setelah itu dia menghentikan kegiatan minum-minumnya dengan coklat dan permen karet. Pengalaman terburuknya. 'Jangan minum-minum kalau tidak ingin terlambat dan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak'. Dan malam ini menunya adalah coklat dan apel. Kenapa ? karena coklat biasa menghilangkan apa itu yang di sebut dengan bad mood dan apel adalah makanan yang dapat membuat gigimu bersih tanpa gosok gigi tapi tak sebersih sikat gigi. Setelah menghabiskan menunya dia pun pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Bisa di bilang Leon bukan orang yang berantakan. Kamarnya selalu rapih. Namun kebiasaan membaca buku yang membuat berantakan mejanya adalah salah satu sifat buruknya. Leon pun membenahi bantalnya lalu tidur.

_…o0o…_

Karena persediaan makanan di kulkas hanya tinggal keju. Pagi ini dia pergi ke mini market yang biasa dia kunjungi , yang bisa di bilang cukup lengkap di sana. Leon berjalan santai menghirup udara segar. "Hah, andai setiap hari terasa seperti ini." gumamnya. Sesampainya di mini market dia di sambut oleh penjaga kasir, atau lebih tepatnya tetangganya yang berada di lantai 2 flat nyonya Malkin. Bisa di bilang dia wanita yang ramah keturunan Jepang.

"Hai, belanja bulanan?" sambut Mikan.

"Hmm… kulkasku sudah kosong sekali. Aku selalu tidak sempat belanja." Ujar Leon.

Lalu Leon membeli beberapa snack, minuman kaleng, bir…yang pasti untuk tamu, sereal, buah, sayur, dan lain-lain. Yang pasti belanjaannya akan sangat banyak sekali. Entah mungkin ini masih pagi atau mengapa? Rasanya mini market ini sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung termasuk dirinya yang berbelanja di sini. Aneh. Perasaanku tak enak. Ah cuma perasaanku saja .

Namun tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu mini market itu dengan kasar….

"AGH…..!"

_…o0o…_

Entah kenapa fandom RE sepi, tapi saya hanya mencurahkan isi hati saya. Sebenernya gak di koment juga gak apa2.

Trus buat klo Leon mabuk waktu mo ke Raccon City , aku punya artikelnya jadi agak nguntit sedikit. Klo mo jelas bias di lihat di catatan FB syah.

Lalu buat chapter awal itu pendek karena saya gak ada inspirasi klo gak dengerin lagu L'Arc~en~Ciel! Aneh…..

Ya sudah.

Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan.

Sumimasen !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mini market , Pinggiran kota London.

"AGH…..!" teriak Mikan sang penjaga kasir.

Lalu aku pun melihat kearah pintu. Ternyata di depan ada perampok yang menggunakan penutup muka. Peramok itu terdiri dari dua orang dan sepertinya di luar ada yang menyiapkan kendaraan uktuk mereka pergi dari sana. Dengan sigap mereka menodongkan shotgun ke arah pengunjung.

"TIARAP SEMUA !" kata salah satu perampok dengan suara berat dan menggelegar.

Untunglah bagi Leon yang sedang berda rak paling belakan. Dia menyiapkan _handgun_-nya dengan cepat. Lalu merangkak dan megendap-endap. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini taoi sekarang tidak ada kata mungkin karena dia profesional.

"Tenaglah.." Leon menengakan salah satu pengunjung yang kaget karena Leon membawa _handgun_.

"…." Pengunjung itu menutup mulut sambil menganguk.

Salah satu perampok itu meminta uang sambil membentak penjaga kasir dan satunya lagi sibuk melihat tempat majalah. Lalu bergumam "Wah edisi terbaru nih. _Game Walktrough_ Resident Evil 5!"

Lalu dengan cekatan Leon membuat pingsan sang rampok yang sedang baca majalah yang berisi _game walktrough _Resident Evil 5 itu.

"Angkat tangan!" kata Leon dengan nada dingin pada perampok yang sedang meguras isi bak eh isi kasir.

Dengan reflek perampok itu menjatuhkan pistolnya. Lalu Mikan merebut kantong berisi uang dari kasirnya lalu menelepon polisi.

….(Time Skip)….

Polisi datang dan membawa 2 perampok itu dari mini market.

**..xXx.**

"Pemirsa , berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus pencurian di mini market yang di gagalkan oleh agen khusus presiden yaitu Leon Scott Kennedy. Para saksi mata menyatakan ada seorang yang di perkirakan komplotan dari 2 perampok telah kabur. Dan kami berhasil melakukan wawancara dengan saksi mata. Silahkan, rekan Tony."

(Layar televise berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Tony Kurnianto.)

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya Tony Kurnianto, di lokasi kejadian!"

(Disosot kejadian perkara atau mini market.)

"Saya sudah bersama dengan miss Rika. Permisi Ma'am, bisakah anda menceritakan bagaimana aksi perampokan itu terjadi?"

"Kya! Udah ganteng , keren , ternyata Leon itu agen ya! Wah keren ! aku ngepan's banget ma kamu! " miss Rika berceloteh kegirangan dengan bahasa medoknya orang jawa.

"…(Speechless)"

"KEREN KEREN KEREN KEREN KEREN KEREN KEREN KEREN….." miss Rika menarik-narik baju Tony. Karena Leon keluar dari mini market dan makin banyak cewe-cewe yang melihat. Para cewe mengikuti gaya miss Rika yang tarik-tarik baju Tony gara-gara ngalangin pemandangan.

Karena Tony Kurnianto di tarik-tarik bajunya "Sekian wawancara kami. Kembali ke studio London City TV, SISCAAAAAAAA!."

**..xXx.**

Di perumahan terkenal yang banyak dihuni orang-orang penting lebih tepatnya di rumah Chris dan Claire. Chris tertawa terbahak bahak menyaksikan kejadian yang ada di TV LCD-nya itu. Sedangakan Claire hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Haha! si Tony babak belur! hahahahahahahahahahahaaa…..uhuk uhuk. " celoteh Chris gak karuan.

"Sudah kak. Ini minun." Ucap Claire menenangkan kakaknya yang masih batuk sambil tertawa itu.

Lalu Chris merebut minuman itu dari tangan Claire "Hahaha! Habis lucu sih!" lalu minuman itu di teguknya sampai habis dan rasa aneh mengerogoti mulutnya.

"Ini apa?" kata Chris dengan wajah aneh.

"Oh! Itu namanya '_Kirain_' soalnya aku lagi haid. Jadi aku minum itu." Jawab Claire polos.

Secepat kilat Chris berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat lidahnya yang pahit. Karena itu rasa original yaitu kunyit jadi yah.. coba ajah sendiri.

Sementara Chris menyikat lidahnya dengan sikat WC eh sikat gigi, Claire menelepon Leon.

"**Halo? Leon ? kamu masih di mini market itu ?**" Tanya Claire di seberang telepon.

"**Iya. Memangnya kenapa?.**"Tanya Leon balik.

"**Eeeh… Kaka minum '**_**Kirain**_**' aku, padahal aku baru beli. Bisa tolong beliin gak ?**"

"**Ya. Yang warna apa botolnya?**"

"**Warna biru ajah deh** "

"**Ya dah tunggu ya** "

Lalu percakapan di telepon mereka terputus.

"Kamu minta Leon beliin itu?" Kata Chris yang tiba tiba datang.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

Secepat kilat Chris berlari kekamar mandi lalu menyikat lidahnya dengan sikat WC.

_…o0o…_

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap melaju cepat dengan motornya yang ia bawa. Dan berhenti di sebuah rumah. Dengan memakirkan motornya sembarang di depan rumah dan membawa bungkusan, Pria tersebut menekan bel rumah itu.

Lalu tak lama keluarlah wanita cantik yang berdiam di rumah itu. Dan berkata "Thanks Leon! Kau mau masuk? Ada kejadian menarik loh." Ucap Claire senang.

"Aku tak akan melewatkan yang satu ini." Ucap Leon sebari tersenyum.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang besar itu. Dan di salah satu kursinya terdapat pria yang sedang duduk terbalik dengan kepala yang menghadap ke bawah dengan kaki yang terangkat ke atas. Sebari mengkompres kepalanya dia mengucapkan "Eh, ada tongkat pel masuk. Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa tongkat pel, De ?" ucap Chris ngaco.

Yang baru mengucapkan itu langsung di hadiahi pukulan di kepala oleh sang tongkat pel err maksudnya Leon.

"Bodoh." Leon pun duduk di kursi tunggal di ruangan itu.

"Besok jadi kita ke sana ?" Claire membuka percakapan.

Chris pun membenahi posisi duduknya dan berkata "Jadi dong. Tempatnya ada di Hyde Park. Gak jauh dari sini kan?"

"Yah terserah lah. Oh ya Claire, Mau ku jemput jam berapa ?"

"Karena pernikahannya mulai jam 10. Kamu datang kesini jam 9 aja deh."

_…o0o…_

Sesampainya di flat-nya. Baru saja dia ingin menaiki tangga ke lantai 3 ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Lalu Leon pun berbalik.

"Leon. Kamu punya waktu makan malam dengan kami ?" Tanya nyonya Malkin.

"Yah tentu. Sekarang ?" Tanya Leon.

"Kalau kamu ingin sekarang, kenapa tidak? hahaha" tawa renyah nyonya Malkin.

Leon hanya tersenyum menyanggapainya. Sembari jalan menuju flat nyonya Malkin yang ada di lantai dasar , nyonya Malkin mengandeng tangan Leon. Leon pun sudah terbiasa debgan suasana seperti ini. Sangat terasa kekeluargaannya bahkan tidak terasa seperti tetangga karena sebab itulah Leon tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

Lalu Leon teringat memori yang telah lalu di mana ada seorang nenek yang terjatuh di taman. Lalu ia membantunya nenek itu menangis karena ia tak punya biaya untuk menyembuhkan cucunya atau satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Nama nenek itu adalah Malkin Graham. Karena tak mau di bantu dengan cuma-cuma , jadi Leon menempati flat milik nyonya Malkin. Karena dia memilihnya paling atas dan hampir bisa melihat seluruh kota London makanya flat itu yang paling mahal.

Didalam flat nyonya Malkin sudah terdapat beberapa orang tinggal di flat ini. Lalu leon mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah cucu nyonya Malkin.

"Hai Leon! Bagaimana harimu ?" Tanya cucu nyonya Malkin, Deryan

"Hari ini tak ada yang menarik, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Leon balik.

"Aku membuat gambar! Kau mau liat?"

"Ayo makan dulu nanti lagi mainnya." Kakak Deryan yang angkat bicara , Misa.

Setelah semua penghuni flat berkumpul mereka pun makan bersama di flat nyonya Malkin. Mereka sangat menikmati apa yang mereka makan.

_Hari-hari yang singkat tanpamu Ada…._

_…o0o…_


End file.
